Blurry Visions
by TrishaBeakens
Summary: Derek decides to go ito the woods but runs into WKSF1's Kate! She knows something that he doesn't. Will he ever find out the truth or will Zach keep the siblings seperated forever?
1. Chapter 1

Derek laughed while he ran through the woods as fast as his legs could go. He almost never went outside because of his weak immune system and the fact that his dad hated the outdoors. Mom talked to him and they agreed that he could go to the woods at the edge of the neighborhood.

"Wow it's beautiful. " Derek looked up at the flourishing green trees. The only trees he ever saw was the ones in his yard, but they were dead and black. Here they were full of life. The grass looked like it was Photoshoped. Flowers grew in a variety of bright colors.

On the other side of the woods, the Kratt team relaxed in the HQ.

"Daddy can I go in the forest?" Kate sat beside Chris hoping that he'll say yes.

"Alright sweetheart but remember.. be careful and respect the living things." The Kratt brother stretched and fell asleep. Kate kissed him on the cheek and headed out the door.

"Katherine... wanna cookie?" Martin waved a chocolate chip cookie in his niece's face.

"Uncle Martin I'm going outside. " She giggled.

"Oh right my delicious treat may get contaminated out there." He rubbed the cookie. "You go on... I'll be here with my precious...my precioussss."

Kate went out, grapped a stick, and broke it in half. It made a pretty good walking stick now.

"You be careful Mi'ha." Aviva called out to her daughter. If anything happened to her daughter she didn't know what she would do.

"OKAY MOMMA." Kate waved bye to the inventor and walked into the gorgeous green forest.

She only went a few feet before she heard footsteps.

"Uncle Martin it's not funny."

They came closer and closer.

"Jimmy?"

No one answered.

"Daddy?"

A pale faced child emerged from the bushes. He picked leaves out of his coal black hair.

"Who are you talking to?" He stared at her blankly. Derek never saw this girl before.

"Oh I thought you were someone else." Kate smiled trying to appear brave. The woods had dangerous wild life in them. She had the right to be a little scared.

"Well I'm Derek. " The blue eyed kid grinned.

"I'm Kate." She shook his hand and continued walking. "I never saw you before."

"I've been here all my life." Derek followed her. She seemed interesting enough to talk to.

"Well my family travels helping animals so I guess that's why we never met."

"That's so cool! I love animals." Derek wanted to know more about Kate and her family. They sounded amazing! Better than his boring family.

"It is. I have a falcon named Tasha. She's back at the HQ. Wanna meet her?"

"Oh sure!"

The two headed back to the huge flying turtle.. then they heard a deep low growl.

They stopped in their tracks.

"K-kate? Was that your stomach?"

"No I thought it was yours..."

"Then... who-"

A gray wolf pounced out of the shrubbery and circled around them, growling. Kate held Derek close to her side and threw the walking stick at the wolf. The stick flew over its head and into the thick evergreen. The wolf ran into the bushes, chasing the stick.

"We better hurry." Kate grabbed her new friend's hand and ran. He reminded her of someone she use to know. But she couldn't put her finger on it...

Derek grew speechless when he saw the Tortuga. A very pretty woman in a yellow jacket ran up to them.

"Oh Mi'ha are you okay?" Aviva checked over her daughter and hugged her. "You scared me to death darling."

"I didn't mean to."

"Oh I know baby but at least you're safe." She hugged Kate one last time and finally released her.

"This is Derek. I found him in the woods." Kate ruffled Derek's head messing it up.

"Hi." Derek didn't bother fixing it.

"DOES HE WANT A COOKIE?" Martin poked his head outside.

"Martin why are you giving cookies away?" Chris walked out staring at his goofy brother.

"Trying to watch my weight. Unlike you."

"I am NOT FAT."

HA YOU ARE."

"ARE NOT."

"Do those two fight all the time?" Derek watched the brothers argue back and forth.

"Sadly." Aviva started to break it up when they heard a noise from the woods.

Zach, the pale evil inventor who used animals for the wrong reasons stumbled out of the bushes. Two Zachbots followed his side, obeying every word.

Martin and Chris stopped fighting.

"Uh hi VDad." Kate gave a nervous wave. What was he doing here? He hated nature. Yes his mansion was in this neighborhood, but he never goes outside.

"Hello Wild Ratts." Zach crossed his arms frowning down on the team.

"Cookie?" Martin held out a cookie.

"MARTIN!" The WK team snapped at him. Now was NOT the time.

"I don't want a cookie. Derek come on." Zach gently took Derek's hand. Derek stood close to the nasty villain, hugging on to Zach's leg.

"Wait you know this kid?" Martin asked. He had a mouthful of... cookie. Crumbs went all over Chris' face.

Chris wipped his face and punched his brother in the arm.

"Blue boy he's my son. Not just some kid."

Kate stood there in shock. Derek reminded her of her biological father. That was it. If her VDad had another kid... that meant he remarried. That meant he moved on from McKenzie, her biological mother and married someone else. She stood there holding the tears back. First he came and was taking her half brother away, and now she realized he was with someone else.

"Bye Kate." Derek held Zach's hand wishing he could go back. Kate looked hurt.. and she said VDad when Zach appeared. What did that mean?

"Daddy do you know Kate?" Derek looked up at his father.

"I used to. Now where were you? You had me and your mother worried sick."

"You said I could play here.."

"NOT with those pesky Kratts."

"But daddy... "

"No. You stay home and never come here again." Zach stopped at the door of his mansion and opened it for Derek.

"Yes sir." Derek sighed and went to his room to find his ball. It would still be fun playing in the yard.

Kate hid in the bushes watching. She couldn't help it. She wanted to know who VDad remarried. She wanted to tell Derek who she was. Chris didn't want her to go near Derek anymore. No one did.

A pretty blonde walked out of the Varmitech mansion. Her hair was dyed black at the ends... it looked odd. Kate never saw her either. Daddy was right. Coming back would only do more harm than good.

"Alright kiddo let's find something to do." She sat on the grass and hugged Derek. They laughed playing in the grass. Why couldn't that be her and her real mother? She never understood why McKenzie was took from her.

"Dani you know you're getting grass all over you." Kate saw Zach standing beside them.

"It's kinda dead. Like your humor." Dani smiled.

Zach rubbed grass in her hair and walked back inside laughing.

Kate turned away and strolled back to the Kratt team. She stopped and sat on a rock. This really hurt... how could he just brush her mother aside and marry someone else? Kate sat there for hours... lost in her thoughts.

"Kate honey don't cry."

"Who said that?"

Kate looked around. Now she was hearing thinks. Great.

"Darling I'm right behind you."

Kate turned around. Behind her looked like the woman she dreamed about. Her mother...

"M-mom?"

"Katherine honey I came to talk to you." The transparent figure of McKenzie sat beside Kate.

"About what?" Kate kept holding the tears back. She had to stay strong.

"About your father remarrying." She put her arm around Kate.

"What about it?"

"If you were married to a boy, and you loved him more than all the stars... wouldn't you want him to be happy?"

"Momma that's different."

"Baby I know it's hard to understand. I don't want your dad grieving for me his whole life all alone. You'll understand one day."

"What about Derek?"

"Oh... well you could sneak over there." She kissed Kate on the head. "Be careful my flower and I'll be watching you. If you need anything call for me."

Kate's happiness dissapeared.

"She's right... I need to tell Derek. I need to sneak over there. "

But how?


	2. Chapter 2

Chris flipped through his collection of creature power discs. He was worried about Kate. She kept her distance from everyone else ever since the run in with Zach yesterday. Maybe if they went on a creature adventure that would cheer her up. It always cheered him and Martin up.

"Kate get your creature power suit. We're going on a creature mission!"

"Really?" Kate's green eyes lit up. "Okay give me a minute."

She ran outside where her power suit hung on a tree branch. Aviva added a few upgrades to it and hung it there where Kate could find it.

"Hi Kate."

It was McKenzie again. She stood beside the tree smiling. The angel had a holy glow floating around her transparent body. Like a mist.. Kate had to admit... her mother was beautiful.

"Hi momma." Kate took the power suit down and put the gloves on her hands.

"I see you're going on the creature trail."

"Yep. So why are you here? I didn't call for you."

McKenzie smiled warmly, making the glow around her look even brighter. It didn't even hurt Kate's eyes at all. Which surprised her because bright light usually hurts her eyes.

"Just wanted to check on my baby girl."

Kate opened her mouth to reply, but the bushes moved, causing her to turn around. A brown rabbit hopped out, chewing on a blade of grass. It dashed off into another bush never to ne seen again.

"So what were you saying?" Kate turned back to the tree. McKenzie was gone. She vanished. She didn't even say goodbye...

Back at the Varmitech residence Derek stared out the window.. he missed Kate. He finally made a friend but then his dad took her away from him. What was daddy's problem anyway? Kate didn't seem bad. Derek didn't even know they knew each other until yesterday. He groaned and walked around the big house. Maybe.. just maybe he could sneak back to the woods. He could give it a shot.

"I hope you're not trying to sneak away." Zach stood behind Derek, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Tell me what's going on."

"Haha no. That is for me to know and for you to NEVER find out. Go play." Zach patted his son's head. He grew afraid that Kate would give Derek the idea into leaving and staying with those Wild Ratts. That's not going to happen.

"Fine I'll ask mom." Derek walked outside. His mom would tell him. She loved him so much that she never lied to him. The only time she lied was to get herself out of trouble or to just tease him.. which turned out to be everyday.

"Derek I made a lil stick fort. I call it Stickotopia." Danielle was sitting on the grass playing with twigs. Derek didn't think she ever grew up.

"Hey you want to go to the aquarium?" Dani asked. Sticks started to bore her and showing Derek the works of the sea sounded much better.

"I guess..."

Derek's mom owned Skyline Aquarium. Well Zach tried destroying it but Dani bribed him with her company. He forgot about asking her about Kate..

In the huge city Chris smiled at Kate. This would be great. He got the jeep and told her they were going on a trip. He didn't say where they were going.

"Dad where are we going?" She looked around. They drove the jeep through the big city and parked near a huge aquarium. There was a dazzling sign that said 'Skyline Aquarium. ' The letters looked like they were dripping down the sign. It had to be the cutest aquarium they ever saw.

"Well I thought you wanted to see some sea creatures." Chris hopped out of the jeep.

Kate grinned and walked inside. The walls were painted in shades of blue and that made it look like waves. Lights hung from the ceiling give the place a warm glow.

Right beside the wall stood Derek... wait.. why did he come here?

Derek noticed his friend and waved excitedly.

"Hi Kate!" He ran up to Kate and hugged her tightly.

"Oh um. Hi Derek." Kate hugged him back.

"I didn't know you were coming."

"Same here. Why are you here anyway?"

Derek pointed at Danielle who was signing papers. "Momma owns the aquarium. She's gonna show me Splash he's an orca. He's SO cool!"

"Well I haven't even showed him to you yet!" Danielle laughed. "Oh hi Chris. I knew you would be back."

"Hi Dani." Chris smiled and wrapped his arm around Kate's shoulder

"Oh and who's this little angel?"

"My name is Kate." Kate looked away, staring at nothing in particular. Talking to Dani felt weird... it made Kate's heart sank. McKenzie already talked to her about it but it still hurt.

"Well Miss Kate it's a pleasure. Wanna go see Splash? He just adores showing off to children."

"I guess..."

Danielle led them to a huge room. On the left was a huge tank filled with water. Kate guessed this was where they talked to an audience while the sea creatures swam behind them. A huge black and white creature twirled in the water. So this had to be Splash..

"How's my baby doing?" Dani asked the beautiful living thing of mother nature. She seemed to be very fond of the animal.

"Danny it's not a baby anymore." Chris shook his head. Splash was all grown up now.

"Well he's still my baby." Dani blew a raspberry at the Kratt brother.

Splash did a few tricks, twirling, back flips, showing off to the spectators. He looked extremely happy here.

"He loves playing with our dolphin, Sonar." Danielle showed them another tank. "But he's in the clinic for a checkup today."

"Thanks for showing us Splash. " Chris politely thanked her. How could dad be nice to her? Kate grew upset thinking about her VDad and the fact he didn't even tell her. It felt like he was trying to push his old life behind him.

"Kate are you okay?" Derek had a worried look on his face. "You look kinda pale."

"O-oh yeah. I'm okay." Kate squeezed Chris' hand hoping he would get her out of there.

"We better go." Chris smiled at his daughter sheepishly. "Kate isn't feeling too well."

"Oh that's fine. Hey next time I'll let you feed the penguins. " Dani walked with them to the door.

"How you two go play for a while?" Chris suggested. He needed to help clean the HQ and maybe Derek could cheer Kate up.

"Sure!" Derek hugged Kate from behind. She felt like a big sister to him.

"Let's go." Kate ruffled his hair and ran. "YOU'RE IT HAHA."

"HEY THAT'S CHEATING KATE. KATEEE!" Derek bolted after her. Catching up with her would be hard. She ran like a cheetah down the sidewalk.

They ran down the sidewalk laughing like school children. Kate stopped immediately. Derek ran into her and fell over.

"Kateee I don't know how to play this game." The freckled face cutie brushed himself off.

Zach stood on the sidewalk with two Zachbots. He didn't look too happy to see them.

"I told you stay away from her." He pulled Derek away from Kate and held the kid close to his side. "And you... I really don't like seeing a traitor's face around here."

"YOU'RE THE TRAITOR. " Kate shouted at the villain.

"YOU LEFT ME FOR THOSE TREE HUGGERS."

"YOU FORGOT ABOUT MOM AND REMARRIED."

"DON'T BRING YOUR MOTHER INTO THIS."

"Daddy what's she talking about?" Derek whined. "Don't yell at her.."

"It's nothing."

"He needs to know." Kate refused to back down.

"WHAT DO I NEED TO KNOW?" Derek looked at them confused.

"NOTHING ." Zach started walking back to his driveway. He took Derek with him not giving his son a choice.

The Zachbots floated around Kate. They remembered the small child she once was and how they tended to her every need. Now they were ordered to attack her. Instead they flashed their eyes and flew off. Kate blinked multiple times wondering what they said.

"They said watch out for cars."

Kate turned around. McKenzie appeared in front of Kate.

"Hi mom." Kate didn't want her to go again. She loved Aviva but she never got to know her real mother.

"I see you haven't made any progress."

"No I haven't. "

"Well baby girl you have to keep your head held high." McKenzie placed her hands on her hip and held her head high. "Like so."

Kate copied her mother and giggled. It looked ridiculous. People were probably staring at her. The sun started to set and the streetlights came on. The night would soon arrive, covering everything in a starry, black, film.

"Alright I will." Kate ran back to the mansion. If she had to she would even break in.

"WAIT NO. KATE I MEANT LIKE NEVER GIVE UP. NOT BREAK IN." McKenzie facepalmed herself. Her daughter ws brave, but a trouble maker.

Kate opened a window and climbed in. This was the living room. Luckily no one was in there. The brave soul snuck upstairs without making a sound.

"Zach you need to tell him." Kate heard voices coming from VDad's office. It sounded like an argument.

"I don't want him to know." Kate heard Zach's voice.

"But I do. This has nothing to do with her staying with the Kratts."

"It does. Danielle she'll just talk him into leaving me too."

"It was your own fault that she left."

"Oh I see now, you're taking her side huh?"

Kate pressed her ear to the door.

"No I just think that Kate has a right to tell him."

"Um no, no she does not. She should have come back to me."

"You're a jerk. Hope you know that." Dani started coughing. Probably had a cold.

"Derek doesn't need to know..."

Kate backed away from the door trying to find Derek's room. All she has to do is tell him what she knew and get out. Easy as baking a pie.

"Alright kid what are you doing here?" A robot grabbed Kate. It had a sinister smile. It was different from VDad's other robots.

"You're f-from my nightmares..." Kate stood there in shock.

"No darling I am the nightmare."


	3. Chapter 3

"VIRUS. WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" Zach yelled at the pitiful robot and motioned for it to leave. "Leave humans alone. Unless it's those Wild Ratts."

"As you wish master." Virus floated backwards and disappeared into the shadows smiling. His red eyes stopped glowing and he faded away. It gave Kate shivers down her spine.

"And you." Zach turned to Kate who finally stopped trembling. "I told you to stay out unless you want to be a Varmitech again."

"Um no, no and nope. I want to talk to Derek." She kept her ground. He wasn't gonna push her around today or any other day. Those days were over.

"Over my dead body." Zach started to push Kate out. The girl was stubborn. Almost as stubborn as he was. "Derek is MY son. Not your brother. Not your friend. Not your anything."

"Dad you have to let me tell him!" Kate turned around and hugged her VDad's waist. She hasn't done that in a long time. "Please I beg you."

"I want you to listen... I begged you to come back. You didn't. I begged for your mother to come back. She never ever ever will. I beg for the pain to go away... It hasn't. I begged for Dani's tuberculosis to never come back... Now she's still dying after all these years.. I begged for happiness. I get misery and sorrow. Begging doesn't work Pinkie... it just doesn't." Zach's tone went from angry to heartbroken. He looked away from her so she wouldn't see the tears come up in his green eyes. Villains didn't cry. They made other people cry.

"Daddy you can cry if you want to. It won't hurt to try and tell Derek and see what we can do from there."

"I've been trying to get you back. It's too late to even try and work this out." Zach didn't bother trying to push her away again. "Being alone was too much to bear. I couldn't take it anymore Katherine. That's why I remarried."

"Shouldn't I tell Derek?" Kate let her VDad go. She wanted, no, she HAD to tell Derek. They were siblings after all! They had different mothers but they both had Varmitech blood.

"No..."

"But-"

"I SAID NO. I DON'T WANT YOU HERE." Zach snapped at the young girl. He meant what he said. If she didn't want to be a Varmitech she wasn't welcome here.

"O-okay I'll just go." Kate started to cry and ran down the ebony stairs. All she wanted was for Derek to know they're related. To spend time with her sweet half brother. He had the right to know. She wiped her eyes and headed back to the woods. They didn't care... no one did... no one..

"Zach you better let her tell Derek." Danielle stood in the bedroom doorway frowning. She liked Kate and thought Derek should know the truth. They kept it from everyone for too long. It started to get ridiculous.

"Let me see... ah...NO." Zach crossed his arms. He loved Dani but her ideas were terrible.

She opened her mouth to rant at him but Derek walked out of his room rubbing his eyes sleepily and holding his black teddy bear. His shiny black hair was messed up and he kept yawning. Poor baby had such trouble sleeping because he missed Kate so much.

"Mommy I can't sleep." Derek walked over to Dani and rested his head on her leg.

Danielle looked at Zach and frowned. "Way to go you woke him up."

Zach held his hands up and walked back to their bedroom. Arguing wouldn't help the situation.

"Can I see Kate tomorrow?" Derek reached out for his mother.

"Yes baby you can but you need to go to bed." She picked the sleepy child up and kissed his head. "I promise you will sugar bear."

Kate stopped in the middle of the dark forest. She forgot her flashlight, her creature pod, and her power suit. Kate had no way of finding the team or seeing where she was going. She looked up at the midnight sky.

"Hey mom I kinda need you now.."

There was no answer.

'"Mom please I don't know what to do."

"Baby girl I can't tell you what to do." McKenzie's voice echoed in Kate's head. "Run."

"Run... from what?"

*CRASH*

The sound of trees falling echoed through the forest. The ground shook knocking Kate over. That's why her mother told her to run. Kate obeyed and ran as hard as she could to the HQ.

*CRASH*

The tree falls came closer and closer.

Kate didn't want to look behind her and see what caused the trees to fall over. If she did she would be a goner. All at once the forest grew silent. Kate stopped running and listened. Soft beeping noises started to surround her. They grew louder by the minute. Red glowing eyes stayed hidden in the bushes. Suddenly a net was thrown on top of her.

"Hey!" Kate struggled to get free. The net had weights on the sides so she wasn't able to pick it up.

"It's no use." Zach walked out from the bushes. "You're trapped."

"Oh it's you."

"Of course. I came to make sure you never tell Derek our little secret."

"Dad he has to know!" Kate tried getting out of the heavy net. It was no use..

"Or he could never find out."

"You just want him to be like you." Kate stopped struggling. "Or you're afraid."

Zach laughed and paced around the net. "Virus take care of this... menace. I have business to take care of." Zach walked back to his mansion.

"My pleasure." Virus smiled and floated over to Kate. "Now would you like the laser?"

"No."

"Oh come on it'll be fast and painless."

"Uh... no."

"It's shinyyyy."

"No."

Virus chuckled. The human amused him.

"I'll make you a deal deary."

"What kind?" Kate asked.

"I will let you go if you promise to pay me back one day."

"Sounds easy"

"But you cannot deny it. I choose when you do it and if you disobey your family will be harmed."

"OKAY OKAY LET ME LOOSE."

Virus took the net off and threw it aside.

"Now you owe me the favor my child."

"Ugh what is it?" Kate stood up wanting to get this over with so she could get back to Derek.

"Kill the Derek kid."


	4. Chapter 4

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN KILL DEREK?!" Kate belted at the Zachbot. "I can't DO THAT."

"Back in the net sweetness." Virus held the metallic net back up. "Choose."

"Okay I'm willing to if you get me in there." Kate lied. She had a plan. If she took Derek far away from the hazardous robot he would be safe. She wouldn't have to hurt him. She didn't want to.

"Alright." Virus floated off back to his creator. Kate followed him closely making sure she didn't lose sight of him.

Virus arrived at the mansion and opened the basement door. "We go our separate ways my friend."

"Uh huh sounds lovely." She crawled into the basement which of course was her VDad's lab. It looked like the ones she saw in sci-fi movies. Huge glass tanks held green bubbly liquids. Beakers were scattered everywhere along with metal parts and microscopes. Tubes hung from the ceiling connecting to the tanks. She saw on the table was pancake mix. Kate giggled. Why in the world would he need pancake mix?

"You did not give me a passcode." The security bot's monitor came out of a hatch and turned to Kate. It had a red circle on the monitor that vibrated every time it talked.

"I didn't have to." Kate replied.

"DENIED. Give me the passcode shorty."

"897675300876855." Kate grinned. She still remembered. If Zach didn't change it.

"Thank you." The huge metal lab doors opened so she would be able to get out. She noticed it was dark and quiet... everyone probably went to sleep. The clock said it was two in the morning. Yep, they were asleep.

"Kate?" Derek stood at the bottom of the stairs in his red pajamas. "Why are you here?"

"Derek I need to tell you something." She walked over to the sleepy cutie and grabbed his hand. "We need to go."

"Tell me here. I can't leave momma.."

"Okay okay BUT then we have to go. Okay?" She rubbed his head.

"Okay."

Kate sat on the stairs. Derek sat beside her and waited. What did she have to tell him? Was she leaving? Was her family going to move far away? Or-

"You know your dad is my dad too right?"

"I thought Chris was your dad.." Derek yawned. This grew confusing. Even for him and he had his father's brilliant mind.

"He adopted me. My mom, McKenzie, died when I was born and I ran away when I was old enough to walk." Kate felt a huge weight come off her shoulders. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"So you're my half-sister? Huh..." Derek looked at the floor. "I'm happy I have a sister and that it's you, but daddy really is upset at you.. he might hurt you."

Kate hugged her adorable little brother. "I promise nothing will happen to me."

"Okay. I love you Kate." He hugged her back. Maybe they could be happy.

"I see you got loose."

Zach stood at the top of the stairs. He had a remote in his right hand which would signal the Zachbots. Great... now he would separate them again.

"I already told him." Kate held Derek closer to her. She didn't want him to stay here. Danielle was sweet but Zach was a cruel monster. He might hurt the poor kid. Derek deserved a nicer family.

"I don't care." He walked down the steps and picked up Derek. "You told him so now go home."

Kate shook her head. "I can't. Virus is trying to kill him."

"I guess you have a good excuse then." Zach headed back up the stairs with Derek. Now he had to take them somewhere safe until he could deactivate Virus.

"Wait what are you doing?" Kate followed them to Derek's bedroom.

"Leaving. Get some of Derek's things for me. I suppose you can come."

"Where are we going?" Kate picked up Derek's favorite teddy bear. He probably would want that to come along.

"You'll see."

A few minutes later, Derek was sitting in the back of the car with Kate. They had no idea where they were going. Zach wouldn't tell them. Derek was just happy Kate got to go with them and that their dad wasn't being a jerk as usual.

"I am so not awake for this." Danielle sat in the passenger seat. She had a cup of coffee. Kate guessed she wasn't a morning person. "Oh Kate your parents will meet us... wherever the heck we're going. Where are we going anyway?"

"I can't say." Zach pulled out of the driveway. "This doesn't mean I'm a good guy Kate. Nothing changes"

"I know. Same goes for me."

The next few hours they drove in silence. Derek fell asleep holding his stuffed bear. Why would Virus want to hurt the poor kid? Kate rested her head against the window. She started to miss her dad and uncle Martin. Sigh.

"Are you okay honey?" Kate heard McKenzie's soft voice in her head.

"Yeah momma.." Kate answered back mentally.

"I'm proud of you baby girl."

"Virus is still out there. Derek is still in danger."

McKenzie grew silent.

"Mom?"

"I was thinking. Just listen to your father and Dani."

"Okay momma.."

Danielle sipped her now cold coffee. She hated that they had to drag the two far off just because of a stupid robot. They deserved a normal childhood.

"Nothing will happen to them." Zach noticed Danielle looked sick to her stomach. "I promise."

Danielle didn't reply. Virus would find a way to hurt Derek. He always found a way.

"You shouldn't have activated him." Danielle looked back at Kate and Derek. She loved them both and even though Kate wasn't hers, Dani still liked her. She wanted her to make it back safely with Chris and Aviva. No matter what she had to do.

"I know." Zach pulled into a long driveway. "This is the Varmitech warehouse sector number 67. Virus doesn't know about it."

"Neither did I and I'm your wife."

"And then there's the underground base you don't know about."

"ZACH." Danielle punched him in the arm. They would have a long conversation about that some other time.

"Okay that hurt more than I imagined." He rubbed his aching arm.

Chris ran to the car, but he couldn't stop and ran into the side of the car.

"Ow my face."

Zach started laughing at the Kratt brother. He didn't have to do anything to even hurt the guy.

"Shut up Zach." Aviva helped Chris up.

"Momma!" Kate opened the door, ran out of the car, and hugged Aviva. "I missed you."

"I missed you too darling." Aviva held her daughter close and smiled.

"We could take you three to the Tortuga. " Chris looked at the Varmitechs and rubbed his face.

"Only if you behave." Aviva glared at Dani and have misbehaved many times before.

"Fine." Zach rolled his eyes. He could figure out some of Aviva's secrets while they were there. Heh heh.

Kate held Aviva's hand while they walked to the Tortuga. Her VDad was up to something. Something that had to do with Virus and the Tortuga...

... But what?


	5. Chapter 5

Zach snuck in the giant lab room of the Tortuga. Everyone else already fell fast asleep,so no one could see him fiddling around in his rival's inventions. His plan worked perfectly. Virus pretended to be after Derek so of course those Kratts would offer to help. Now Zach would be able to steal Ms. Aviva-Smarty-Pants blueprints.

The cold hearted villain flipped through a pile of papers. Notes about useless varmits and other things those tree hugging Wild Ratts were into filled the desk top. It made him sick. All they ever did was help dumb animals. Aviva wasted her inventions on it. Of course the Varmitech products were a thousand times better than any thing she ever made. The company did very well even if the Kratts ruined his plans every now and then.

"Master what are we doing?"

Virus came out of the shadows. Smiling as usual.

"Blueprints. You guard the door." Zach commanded. "And be quiet."

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" A angry Kate started to walk through the doorway but Virus tackled her. She hit the floor pretty hard. Ouch...

"VIRUS I SAID GUARD NOT TACKLE." Zach sighed and went to Kate's side.

Virus backed away. His smile still didn't fade.

"Ow. Why is that thing here?" Kate rubbed her sore neck. She had a few cuts and scrapes but she was fine. Just her pride hurt. And maybe eveything else.

"Um..." Zach tapped his chin, trying to come up with a lie to fool the girl. "He... became good." Ugh that had to be the worse lie he ever told.

"Liar." Kate glared at her VDad. He had issues. She knew what disgusting plan he ws trying to do. "This was all just a huge lie."

"Well true."

"I'm telling. You put Derek in danger, dad." She felt her insides boil. How could she be so stupid and fall for it?

"You don't have to tell." Chris stood in the doorway with Martin and Danielle.

"Daddy!" Kate ran up to the green loving Kratt and hugged him. "I'm okay."

'"Zachy when Derek was born you **promised** me you wouldn't involve him in your... plans or whatever." Dani softly spoke. "You _keep_ lying to me. I thought you loved me but if you can't be honest with me I guess you don't. "

"Well Dani I-"

"I'm taking Derek with me. Just don't bother calling or looking for us." The pretty blonde started out the door to get her son but stopped.

The HQ's lights immediately shut off and bright red lines filled the room. A huge V appeared on the monitors, the Varmitech logo...

"HA I guess I didn't have to steal the blueprints. " Zach started laughing. "Ah that's just great."

Martin walked up to Zach, ready to punch him. The skinny villain had made Martin furious.

"What did you do?" The Kratt growled.

"Well blue boy, I told Virus to insert a Varmitech Interference Chip or V.I.C into your stupid turtle's main computer circuit."

Martin clenched his hands into a fist. Oh the guy deserved to be punched.

"Martin it's not worth it." Koki put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"You're right." Martin calmed down and sat in a chair. Maybe another day. Just maybe.

"So in.. let's say in 24 hours I don't get the secrets, you lose everything to my metal eating parasites." Zach smiled and walked into the main room where his beloved son was.

"Ugh, that's not fair." Kate followed her careless VDad. "You're horrible."

"Awe that's the sweetest thing you ever said to me." Zach smiled enjoying the pain he gave them. He picked up a sleeping Derek and sat the small child in his lap. Derek rested his head on Zach's black sweater and yawned. He was really adorable. Kate smiled.

"You know he won't leave me for you." Zach said as ran his fingers through his son's hair, which was as black as his own. Derek was a mini version of himself. Except for Dani's blue eyes. He even had Zach's brilliant mind. Hm...

"I'm not forcing him to." Kate replied.

"Sometimes I think you are."

Kate sat beside her biological father and half brother. She wanted Derek to stay with her, but she knew he wouldn't. She didn't know why... he loved animals. He liked the Kratt team too... what was the problem? Kate's only idea was that Derek loved his parents too much to leave them.

"You should turn off V.I.C." Kate changed the subject from Derek to the HQ's problem.

"You should shut up. I refuse to until you hand the blueprints and discs over."

"NO WE WON'T." Kate shouted at Zach. "YOU ARE SO-"

Derek suddenly whined and buried his face in his father's coal colored sweater. The yelling woke him up. His head was already hurting and his stomach felt sick. The loud noise made the pain worse.

"See you scared him." Zach petted the shivering child. "I hope you're not catching another cold." He hugged the sickly looking, blue-eyed, cutie. Zach hated seeing him sick all the time. The doctors said they couldn't help him... they were wrong.. he would be okay. He would always be okay...

Kate mumbled and headed back to the lab were everyone else was. Aviva and Koki were tampering with the computer, trying to shut down the V.I.C program. Uncle Martin and Jimmy was eating pizza while Chris watched them. Danielle sat by herself in the far corner with Virus.

The room still had the haunting, red, glowing, lines streaking the floor, walls, and ceiling. She remembered the red color from when she was small. It never left her mind. Kate shuddered.

"Katherine you okay?" Martin asked, looking up from his pizza.

"Oh yeah." Kate gave her loving uncle a fake smile. "I'm okay."

Danielle didn't say anything to the crew. She stayed quiet. Virus floated beside her, keeping the silence going. The team kept in mind they were the enemy. You _don't _befriend the enemy. You **never** had a friendly conversation with the enemy. You stood your ground. You **never** fall for their lies.

Even if they were your daughter's father and half brother...

Even if they had the sweetest smile...

Even if they had nothing to do with the evil operation...

Kate didn't go by the rules.

Derek would never hurt her.

_Never._

She hoped...

Zach smiled as he kept petting Derek.

_Looks like the queen has been overthrown_...


	6. Chapter 6

Danielle stayed in the corner of the Tortuga with Virus. The Kratt team didn't trust her after they found out Zach lied. She couldn't believe Zach actually lied to her. They promised to not lie to each other any more. Yet, Zach broke his promise to her. Again...

"Virus you really should take the V.I.C thing out." Dani turned to the sinister looking Zachbot and asked sweetly. "Please?"

Virus didn't say anything. The thing always acted like it had a crush on her. Robots didn't have feelings... they just didn't. So Virus couldn't be in love with her. It would be weird if the thing did.

"Master said not to." The robot coldly replied. "I am _not_ programmed to listen to you."

"Sheesh chill." She turned back around. Virus was touchy for a piece of metal.

"My temperature is at 87 degrees. Do I need to lower it?"

"What?" Danielle turned again and stared at the bot. "No."

"I am NOT programmed to listen to you."

Virus silently floated off. Probably to find something innocent to torture. Danielle stood up and followed the serial killer robot into the HQ's main room. It better not get into any trouble, again.

"Oh great it's the crazy robot." Kate sneered at Virus and went back to reading to Derek. They were sitting in a hammock attached to the HQ's ceiling.

"Does the princess find her friend in the end?" Derek looked paler than normal and his nose was pink. He also sounded stuffy. Dani wanted to take him home, but Zach wouldn't let anyone out of the ship. Fantastic. The kid was being forced to suffer. It wasn't fair.

"No she doesn't."

"Oh.." Derek sniffed. "I don't like sad stories."

"I know bro." Kate closed the book. She didn't like sad stories either.

Aviva and Koki finally gave up on disabling the V.I.C program that the cruel villain installed.

"That thing is not hackable." Koki wiped her greasy hands off with a blue fluffy towel. "Its hopeless."

"Well it's suppose to be." Zach smiled micheviously . "You have an hour left Wild Ratts."

Martin really wanted to punch the selfish jerk now. It wasn't worth it. That could make matters worse for them. Zach could speed up the program or hurt them.

"Daddy that's not nice." Derek coughed, got out of the hammock, walked over to his pale father, and hugged his leg. "Take me home please."

Zach's cold heart sank to the bottom of his stomach. He had the Kratts right where he wanted them. He was only minutes away from having the secrets and defeating his enemies. On the other hand Derek was sick. He had trouble fighting a small cold. People can just get over in a day, but one small cold could easily kill the fragile child. Zach loved Derek and couldn't bear to see him suffer. They were alike.. too much alike.

"Virus... deactivate V.I.C." Zach gently picked the coughing Derek up.

"As you wish." Virus headed to the computer's main circuit.

"So wait that's it?" Aviva felt the weight on her chest lighten up. Thank goodness.

"Well no."

The team looked at the pale inventor. Wait what did he mean by that?

"What do you mean no?" Chris asked.

"Well..." Zach started out the door. "First of all, I took the blueprint files from your laptop. Second, I hacked into the computer and now your precious turtle thingy will explode in forty minutes."

"WHAT?!" The team yelled.

Zach frowned and walked to his car. He sat Derek in the back seat. Derek still had a pink nose and kept shivering violently. If anything happened to him... Dani would hate Zach forever. If she didn't already she would now

Zach took his black trench coat and covered the freezing Derek with it. He wished that he didn't even try to do the stupid plan of his. He should have just sent Virus to get it. Danielle walked out of the HQ with Virus by her side. That thing stayed by her side most of the time. Zach never found out why. He guessed it grew attached to her.

"I lied about the bomb and stealing the files." Zach buckled their son up. "Just wanted to mess with the Ratts."

"Uh huh." Danielle didn't want to talk to him. Not today or any other day. It was his fault anyway. The guy needed to get over his past and grow up.

Kate stood in the entrance of the Tortuga. Derek was leaving her again. They both knew Zach would keep them apart. Their dad didn't understand how much pain that caused them.. he never will.

"Are you okay pumpkin?"

It was McKenzie again.. she now stood beside Kate, smiling thoughtfully.

"Not really." Kate replied. "Will I see him again?"

"Your father?"

"No Derek." She knew her VDad will always be around to give her and the Kratt team misery.

"You will my dear."

"When?"

No answer.

"Mom?"

Nothing.

Kate looked to her side. McKenzie disappeared again. She always did whenever Kate had a question that needed to be answered. Mysterious her mother was. Oh well.

"Bye mom." Kate looked up at the sky, which was growing dark. "I love you."

Danielle tucked the coughing Derek in his bed. It broke her heart to see him suffer.

"Momma can I ask you something?" Derek asked.

"Yes baby you can."

"When I get better can I go play with Kate?"

Danielle sighed. Zach gave her a hundred lectures on keeping the kid away from Kate. She never wanted to listen..

"We'll have to see. You go to sleep." She kissed him on the head and turned off the lamp light.

Danielle walked down the steps to the living room. Zach was sitting on the coal colored couch. He looked guilty. That was unusual for him.

"Can I ask you something?" Zach didn't look at her. He kept staring at the floor.

"I guess." Danielle sat beside him.

"Is Derek better off without me?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well.." Zach ran his hand through his shiny hair and sighed. "Kate is so I thought he would too."

"Not really. He loves you more than me."

"I know that I'm amazing. You don't have to tell me."

"You are so full of yourself." Danielle smiled. "I'm being serious Zach, he looks up at you."

"Because I'm smarter than you."

Danielle hit him with one of the red pillows that rested on the couch.

"I swear I will make you sleep by yourself tonight."

"Okay okay. I'm afraid Derek will want to be a tree hugger." Zach took the pillow from her.

"You just have to trust him."

Zach hugged her tightly. He trusted Derek, just not Kate. The girl was** T-R-O-U-B-L-E. **

Virus floated around the HQ, He ripped the V.I.C program out _but_ inserted a micro-jam program into the motherboard so they couldn't leave. Zach didn't give him that order. Virus finally learned to disobey commands and go in his own. Soon he would insert V.I.C in his creators computer and destory the company. Then Virus would lead the Zachbots in a war against their master. He waited years for this day.

_It was time.._


	7. Chapter 7

Kate opened her eyes. The sun's rays poured into the Tortuga's glass windows, giving the room a warm glow. She sat up, stretched her arms, and hopped out of the hammock. Huh. Everyone else already left. Did she accidentally sleep in?

Kate looked around and frowned. Okay Jimmy wasn't even here. His controller was sitting on a red chair. Something in her gut told her to search for the crew. Kate rushed to put her shoes on and grab a emergency backpack.

"Darling what's the rush?" McKenzie was sitting in the red chair. This time she was wearing a plaid orange button up shirt and blue jeans.

"Where's everyone?" Kate asked.

"I really don't know." McKenzie walked over to her daughter. "Maybe they had something to do."

"Oh..." Kate headed out anyway. "You coming?"

McKenzie smiled and followed her.

Kate walked over the roots of a huge pine and pushed a tree branch out of her way. It swung back, hitting McKenzie in the face.

"Oh mom I'm _so_ sorry." Kate turned around. It wouldn't hurt her.. would it? No it wouldn't.

Well she hoped it wouldn't.

The right side of McKenzie's face was torn. The torn skin revealed a dark gray metal and wires. Wait... angels didn't have wires.. or metal faces..

"Y-you're not momma." Kate slowly backed up.

The imposter quickly changed out of the form. It was a Zachbot. GREAT...

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Kate picked up a stone and threw it with all her might at the robotic being. "Get away from me!"

The Zachbot buzzed and flew off toward the nearby neighbourhood. It failed it's mission.

Kate dropped her backpack. Now she was alone. She sat on top of the backpack and sighed. VDad hurt her again... he was winning... he _never_ won... he's _not_ suppose to.

"Bro **STOP** touching me." Chris pushed his brother away.

"You have leaves in your hair." Martin pulled a few small green leaves out of Chris' brown hair. Geez Louise he only wanted to help.

"I don't care. We somehow ended up in the middle of nowhere."

"WE'RE GONNA DIEE." Jimmy yelled as he was faceplanted on the ground with his arms outstretched.

"No we're not." Koki sat on his back. "We'll be fine Jay Z."

"Okay. I'M GONNA DIEE." He started whining. "MY CONTROLLER IS ALL ALONE."

Aviva rubbed the aching sides of her head. They woke up in a forest with _no_ way back to the HQ. They didn't have the creature power suits or creature pods. Maybe Kate would find them.

Derek opened his bedroom window. A warm breeze blew in, blowing his black hair and his bedroom curtains. It felt like he was standing at the edge of the world. He laughed and stuck his head out. The neighbourhood kids were playing outside. They always loved bugging his beloved daddy by throwing balls at the house or ding dong ditching the house.

"HEY DEREK COME PLAY SOCCER." One of the nearby kids waved at him.

"MAYBE LATER." Derek shut the window and slowly walked down the stairs.

"Hi sweetie." Danielle was sitting beside Zach on the couch. "Are you okay?"

"Yes momma." Derek curled up between the two of them. "Can I go outside?"

Zach mouthed the word "no" at his wife. He would rather keep the kid locked up in the house. Besides there was _nothing_ to do outside.

"Yes baby you can." Dani hugged Derek. "I'll fix you breakfast first."

"Oh thank you." Derek hugged her back and ran upstairs to get ready.

"Danny I told you-" Zach started to rant. But then he shut his mouth. "Wait you haven't seen Virus have you?"

"No."

"Ugh. I better go find the darn thing." Zach leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'll be right back."

Derek stopped at the bottom step and jumped down. Hee hee that was always fun. Maybe he better try the second to bottom step next time.

"Can I eat later?" Derek walked over to the front door and tugged on the door handle. "I'm not hungry."

"Alright but you better take something with you. Just in case." Dani opened the door for him and gave him a napkin.

"What is it?" Derek sniffed the napkin. It smelled yummy, whatever it was.

"A strawberry muffin." She put his gray jacket on him and tucked the napkin in the pocket. "Here's a bottle of water and you be careful."

"I will momma." Derek took the water, tucked it in his other jacket pocket, and ran off into the woods.

"WHAT THE HECK ALL MY ZACHBOTS ARE GONE." Zach angrily yelled from his lab.

"MAYBE THEY GOT GIRLFRIENDS." Danielle shouted back. Heh heh that was clever. Score one for Dani. Zero for Zachy.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY."

It was pretty funny to her. Zachy did _not_ have a sense of humor.

"HEY KATE!" Derek shouted when the Tortuga came into his sight.

No one called back.

"Chris?" Derek stopped at the entrance.

Still no answer.

"M-martin?"

The silence made Derek uneasy. He backed up and looked at the huge turtle.

*brrrr*

The Tortuga made random whurring noises. Suddenly a black form covered the HQ, turning it black. The windows were replaced with a deep red color. The doors closed. It rose up in the air and shot off away from Derek.

Derek noticed his mouth was wide open so he closed it. What just happened? Ships don't change colors and fly off by themselves. The crew and Kate wasn't even there. How..

"Are you okay dear?" A pretty woman bent over and rubbed Derek's head.

"Yeah.. um.. who are you?" He looked at the lady with a puzzled expression.

"Oh I'm sorry." She stood back up and straightened her purple sweater. "I'm McKenzie."

"I-i-i'm De-de-derek." He stuttered. She shared the same name as Kate's biological mother. Except Kate's mom was.. well..dead... this had to be another McKenzie. It just had to be.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." McKenzie softly said.

"S-s-same." His voice trembled. "What's your last name ma'm?"

"Varmitech." She softly replied.

Derek shot off back to the mansion screaming.

"It's not **THAT** bad of a last name." McKenzie blinked. "I think..."

Derek ran into Kate, tripping them both.

"Lil bro _watch_ where you're going." She brushed the dirt off her clothes.

"Gh-gh-gh." Derek kept staring at the direction he came from.

"What? "

"Gh-gh-gh-gho-gho."

"Derek speak english."

"There's a **ghost**." He gulped.

Virus chuckled as he watched the siblings. He knew the McKenzie thing would freak them both out.

"Well done number 457." Virus patted a Zachbot which floated beside him.

_*Bzzz* _The Zachbot replied.

"What do you mean that _wasn't_ you that time?"

_*Bzz bzz*_

"Nevermind that. Let's pay "daddy" a visit. ARIGHT BOYS LETS GET MOVING!"

The entire Zachbot army flew from the forest to the Varmitech mansion.

"What's THAT?" Derek looked up to the sky. The Zachbots soared by them.

"Zachbots." Kate squeezed her hands into fists.

They wasn't after them... or the Kratt team...

_They were after Zach.._


	8. Chapter 8

"DANI DID YOU SEND THE ZACHBOTS OUT?" Zach slid in the kitchen gracefully. She always ended up being the one who broke his things. Sometimes he wished he didn't marry the robo-

"No Zachy." Danielle sat at the table making chocolate chip cookies. "Maybe they went on a break."

Zach frowned. His minions don't go on breaks _unless_ they were told to. No, someone got past his protective firewall and reprogrammed his precious creations. Someone like that idiotic Aviva. Or Donita.. she always wanted to screw them up and steal the varmits from him for her fashion line. Ugh ,the woman got on his nerves. Thank _god_ she lived miles away from him.

"Zach, honey, you need to calm down."

"HA I NEED TO CALM DOWN? I'M CALM AS-"

"You're yelling."

"I know but..." Zach sat beside his wife. "I never lost them before."

Danielle shrugged and placed the cookie dough neatly on the metal pan.

"Why do I come to you with my problems?" Zach placed his pale hands on his hips and frowned. The girl wasn't even listening to him. She needed to improve that.

"I'm pretty and that cheers my Zachy-boo up." Dani took a spoon that was covered in the cookie mix and dabbed it on the moody robotics genius' nose.

Zach walked away, wiping the chocolate off his nose. Someone had something to do with this. Zachbots don't go off by themselves. They were too stupid.

"DEREK HURRY UP." Kate shouted back at her brother as they ran through the woods, back to the eerie Varmitech mansion.

"I HAVE SMALLER LEGS. AND YOU'RE LIKE A NINJA OR SOMETHING." Derek crawled over a fallen tree. He knew he would break a leg or something if they kept running like crazy.

"Good we're not too late." Kate stopped at the driveway of Zach's house.

"I'm having a heart attack. I'M COMING ELIZABETH." Derek fell over on the ground.

"What." Kate blinked.

"It's from Sanford and Son... you know... the old old show?" Derek stood up. "Nevermind. Let's just go."

Kate knocked on the door rapidly. Hopefully their dad wasn't dead.

"OH IT'S YOU." The door swung open and a angry Zach poked his head out. "Go away and bury yourself in a deep hole."

"Oh that's nice and I'm trying to save your life." She didn't know why she even came. Hey,he was still her dad. Besides he gave her a sweet little brother. So he deserves to live another day. Just another day.

Zach raised a eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Virus is going against you. He got the Zachbots with him."

Zach slammed the door in her face.

"HEY!" Kate knocked again.

"WHAT SHORTY?" Zach opened the door again.

"I'm not lying."

"Oh boo hoo you just want my attention that you'll never get because you're a _worthless_ traitor."

Kate shook her head.

"You are _so_ stubborn. Why can't you listen to me?"

"I. Don't. Want. To."

Derek walked around Kate and hugged Zach.

"She's right daddy we saw them."

"Alright." Zach rubbed his look alike's head. "I'll get ready."

"Dude." Kate looked at Derek.

"He just likes me. Plus I'm adorable."

Kate nudged him and walked inside. The smell of freshly baked cookies filled the house. It smelled yummy and made her stomach growl. Derek snuck in the kitchen and took a handful of cookies. Zach picked him up and carried the cookie thief back to the living room.

*thump*

Kate looked up at the ceiling.

"Is someone upstairs?"

"No." Zach replied. "That's the... attic."

Kate ran up the stairs to where the dusty attic was. It had to be Virus.

"KATE DON'T GO UP THERE." Zach called after her. He ran up the stairs when she did not reply. She didn't need to see what was up there. No one did.

Kate scanned the room with her eyes. She was the only one up there. Probably just a mouse.

Large red chests were stacked in the corners. A wooden desk sat to the side, piled with papers and dust. Wires hung from the ceiling along with spiderwebs. He needs to clean up in here. Kate shivered and walked over to the desk. She blew the dust off which exploded in the air, causing her to have a sneezing fit.

"Alright" Kate flipped through the papers.

Most was Zachbot blueprints, letters from his parents, and other odd and ends. She stopped when she reached a blueprint. It said "**Elleinad**". Huh that was a weird name. Brushing the rest of the dust off she dropped the paper suddenly. No no...

Kate backed up, running into a light hanging down from the ceiling. It swayed in the air. She held her breath, walked back over to the desk, and picked the blueprint back up.

It had a diagram of a lady.. it.. it looked like Derek's mom.. no she was definitely human. There wasn't a part of her that was made of metal. S-she was sweet..

"So you know." Zach was standing behind her.

"She-" Kate couldn't get the words out.

"She's a artificial human. Not completely a robot. She's 98% human. The other percent is the software '**Elleinad**'."

"Why did... does Derek know? Is he-"

Zach sighed.

"I made her for a industry...the McGee Core...they wanted a perfect human. Someone beautiful, smart, etc. No Dani and Derek does not know. Derek is human. Dani has human cells so she breathes, bleeds, can have kids. Just like any other woman."

"What happened?" Kate gave back the blueprint.

"They went bankrupt. I _was_ going to deactive her.. but.. I loved her. She's sweet to me and loves me for my terrible self." Zach folded the blueprint and threw it in a beaker of water. The blueprint dissolved immediately. He didn't want Dani to find it. She would figure out that she was adopted. That T.D wasn't her real brother. And that she was created in a lab.. by Zach, Nate, and Aunt Flo..along with other people.

Since no one liked Nate they programmed Dani to hate him. It was hilarious until he complained about it for the next three weeks.

"I won't tell."

"You won't?"

Kate smiled. "I won't. Yes you've hurt me alot... but you're still my VDad."

"I am not going to hug you."

"Awe daddy." Kate wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him.

"I hate you."

"I hate you too." Kate started out the attic door.

"Kate?"

Kate turned around. "What?"

"Nothing." Zach looked away at stared at the beaker where Dani's blueprint was destroyed.

"KATE." Derek ran up the stairs. "The turtle thingie crashed into town hall."

"WHAT YOU MEAN IT CRASHED?!"

"THERE IS NO WAY I CAN EXPLAIN THAT ANY MORE. TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT"

"WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?" Dani stuck her head in the attic. "Eh it's cold up here."

"The Tortuga got corrupted by Virus and crashed into town hall." Derek said.

"We have a town hall?"

"Not anymore." Kate looked out the window.

Town hall was a _wreck_. The roof collasped and windows were shattered.

This day had to be the worst one yet. The Kratt team was lost in the middle of nowhere. Zachbots and Virus were trying to kill Zach. Derek's mom was some robot/human thing that Zach fell for and worst of all theTortuga crashed into town hall.

_That wouldn't even be the worst_.


	9. Chapter 9

"I told you Virus was crazy." Kate said as she headed down to the living room. She seriously needed to contact the Kratt crew. They could be at the bottom of a volcano for all she knew. That wasn't good.. volcanoes were dangerous. Very dangerous. Almost as dangerous as-

"If you're done insulting me I would just _love_ to get back to finding my Zachbots." Zach said. Geez she was annoying. The girl definitely did **not **get that from him. Well he hoped she didn't. Bet it came from the Wild Ratts. Yep. It came from them.

"I _told _you_. _Virus took them and they're going _against_ you." Kate narrowed her eyes at him. Sheesh he was stubborn. Too stubborn. Derek better not turn out like him.

"They have a firewall that prevents that. Stupid."

"Unless Virus knows the code."

Zach walked into his home office and grumbled. Kate followed him and smirked. Hee hee. She felt smarter than him.

"Why are you smiling?" He opened the desk drawers, flipping through papers, office supplies, and folders. It was messy like his lab. She was surprised that Derek's mom didn't yell at him for that.

"You're kinda... helpless." Kate knew he would need their help.

"Oh shut up." Zach took out a slip of paper.

"What's that?"

"Your adoption papers from the pound."

Kate crossed her arms and frowned at him. He had to be joking. "What is it for real?"

"The code to shut Virus down." The inventor closed the desk drawers and tucked the slip of paper into the back of his pants pocket.

"That's great!"

"You have to get close to him first."

"Oh." Kate tapped the side of her head. There had to be a way to get close enough to the robot. There just HAD to be a way...

Kate looked at Dani and Derek who were playing with a large roll of bubble wrap from one of Zach's empty boxes. Hmmm... Kate smiled. She had a plan.

"What?" Zach looked at the two.

"Doesn't Virus like her?" Kate pointed at Derek's mom.

"I guess. Why?"

"Get her to do it. Use the bubble wrap to trap him."

Zach agreed. It may be stupid enough to work. If not, he could always move to the Bahamas until this blew over.

"Danielle darling come here." Zach called the goofy young lady over.

She stood up and happily walked over to the two. "What?"

"Can you do something for me?" Zach took the slip of paper out of his pocket.

"Oh sure." She looked at the paper questioningly.

"Okay you need to get close to Virus and insert _this_ code into the hard drive." He place the paper in her hand.

"Why?" She started to sound sad.

"Virus needs to be shut down." Kate chimed in. Of course she would be in for it. The robot was crazy for crying out loud.

Dani immediately gave the small piece paper back to Zach. "No."

"What?"

"You can't just say 'oh this bot is defective I'll shut the thing down.'"

"He's INSANE." Zach _knew_ where she was going with this. "Of course I can!"

"SO? If I had issues would you shut me down?"

"You _do_ have issues but YOU'RE STILL HERE!"

"YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE OF DEREK."

"Um guys?" Kate tugged on their shirts. They were getting off topic. Adults these days...

"WHAT?" They both shouted at her.

"Crazy robot issue remember?" She pointed at the destroyed town hall.

Danielle turned away and huffed. Virus wasn't 'insane'. He just didn't like people bugging him or being bossed around. It was understandable. They could do it themselves. She refused to help in that cause. It would be murder.

"I'll do it!" Derek raised his small hand. "Virus thinks I'm harmless. He said that I wouldn't accomplish anything in life."

Kate shook her head. "No no I'll do it."

"We know you won't accomplish anything in life either." Zach gave her the paper.

Dani hit him in the arm. "You be careful. We'll go find the Kratts for you."

"I will." Kate replied. Good now she could focus on Virus.

Derek hugged his half sister tightly. "Don't die."

"That's the best advice I ever got." Kate hugged him back. Derek was so sweet.

"I'm not hugging you." Zach refused to give her any affection.

"Yes you will." Danielle pushed him toward Kate.

"I'm not doing it."

"Zach." Dani frowned. "I'll ignore you the next time you want a hug."

"FINE."

Zach hugged Kate. It surprised her since he never hugs her. It gave her a warm feeling. It was weird to feel that from him. Maybe he wasn't that bad. But he was still pretty bad.

"I swear if you tell a soul-" Zach stopped hugging her and shook his finger.

"I'm dead." Kate heard the line many many times before. Over and over.

"Exactly."

Kate ran out of the mansion to the Varmitech building where the robots were staying. She could use the air vents to get in. It would be a piece of cake. She hoped Dani would find the crew.

Danielle headed to the woods by herself to find the Kratts. She pushed tree branches out of her path. It's been forever since she touched a leaf. Or actually stayed in the woods longer than five seconds. Zach really should let her go outside more.

_*crack*_

She stopped. Someone was following her. They were close..

McKenzie then stumbled out of the bushes and brushed the leaves off of her shirt.

"ZOMBIE." Dani shot off deeper in the woods. Oh great it was a zombie apcolyspe. She didn't do anything to Kate's biological mother and now she's going to eat her. Great.

"I CAN'T EVEN GIVE HELPFUL ADVICE ANYMORE." McKenzie threw her arms up. She better go try talking to Derek again. She needed to tell him about Virus. How he-

"ZOMBIEEE."

McKenzie turned to see Dani running past her, still screaming.

"ARE YOU GOING TO LISTEN TO ME?" McKenzie shouted at her. Yeah she would have to talk to Derek. It would be a pain trying to sneak in his room...


End file.
